mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Robert David Hall
| birthplace = East Orange, New Jersey | birthname = Robert David Hall | yearsactive = 1983-present | homepage = | spouse = Judy Sterns (1999 - present) Connie Cole (1979 - 1987) Susan Petroni (1969 - 1974) }} Robert David Hall (born November 9, 1947) is an American actor, best known for his role as coroner Dr. Albert Robbins M.D. on the television show CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Biography Born in East Orange, New Jersey, Hall attended Tustin (CA) High School and went on to college at UCLA, graduating in 1971 with a degree in English Literature. Mr. Hall is a former professional musician and accomplished guitarist, and is also proficient on piano and mandolin. For several years he was a high profile radio DJ in Los Angeles. He has also done extensive voice work on television commercials and cartoons. In 1978, Hall had to have both of his legs amputated as a result of an accident in which an 18-wheeler truck crushed his car. The accident also caused the gasoline tank of the car to explode, causing burns over 65% of his body. He now comfortably uses prosthetic limbs, allowing for personal mobility. Several of his characters, including his CSI character, have openly shared this disability. He is a prominent advocate for disabled Americans. In addition to starring on CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Hall has appeared in such films as Starship Troopers and The Negotiator and has made guest appearances in a number of TV programs including The West Wing and L.A. Law. He also furnishes the narration on CourtTV's documentary series North Mission Road. Currently Hall is working on the short thriller "The Roymann Closure in the Netherlands", written by writer/director David Grifhorst and executive producer Jop Douma. In his personal life, Hall was married to Susan Petroni from 1969 until their divorce in 1974, and Connie Cole from 1979 until their divorce in 1987. His son, Andrew, was born of his second marriage. Hall's third and current marriage was to Judy Sterns in 1999. Filmography *''Class Action'' (1991) as Steven Kellen *''Life Goes On'' (1991-1993 six episodes) as Mr. Mott *''LA Law'' (1991-1993 three episodes) as Judge Myron Swaybill *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1992-1994 three episodes) as Teacher *''Dream Lover'' (1994) as Dr. Sheen *''Andersonville'' (1996) as Samson *''Starship Troopers'' (1997) as Recruiting Sergeant *''The Negotiator'' (1998) as Sgt. Cale Wangro *''The Practice'' (1999-2001 four episodes) as Judge Bradley Michaelson *''The Burkittsville 7'' (2000) as David Hooper *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2000-present) as Dr. Al Robbins *''The Eavesdropper'' (2004) as I.R.B. Broad Chairman *''The Roymann Closure'' (2007) *''The Gene Generation'' (2008) as Abraham External links *Robert David Hall Interview on NotableInterviews.com *Robert David Hall Bio at CBS - CSI: Crime Scene Investigation *Interview in Ability Magazine * Category:1947 births Category:American amputees Category:American guitarists Category:American musicians Category:American pianists Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Drama Series Screen Actors Guild Award winners cs:Robert David Hall de:Robert David Hall es:Robert David Hall fr:Robert David Hall ko:로버트 데이비드 홀 is:Robert David Hall it:Robert David Hall nl:Robert David Hall ja:ロバート・デヴィッド・ホール pl:Robert David Hall pt:Robert David Hall